A Choice
by HopefulSpobyShipper
Summary: AUish, Toby and Spencer started out as just friends, but want to be more. But after an accident he ends up in the hospital. But soon enough Wren stops by. Who will Spencer choose? ONESHOT


AN: So i originally wrote this to angst my feelings about a personal friendship. Then i realized i could alter it to fit Spoby. Hopefully you guys like it. I'm not an experienced AT ALL, and this is my first attempt at writing. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or "seasons" by Chase Coy.

**PART 1**

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, so I pulled it out and glanced at it. _Incoming call: Toby Cavanaugh_ with the all too familiar picture of the two of us flashed on my phone.

"That's strange" I muttered.

"What is?" asked Aria.

"Toby's calling me, that never happens…" I explained.

"Well then go on, answer it!" she cried.

"Hello" I said timidly on the phone.

"Hi, this is Dr. Barnes, is this Spencer?" came an unexpected voice. "Yes, hi, it is, how are you doing?" I asked, hoping she couldn't sense that confusion in my voice. "Well I'm doing fine, thanks for asking, but were hare with Toby in the hospital" she said sounding concerned. I could feel the fear rushing into me, I gripped the phone, trying not the think of the worst case scenario. "Well he was in a small car accident last night" "Oh my gosh" I whispered "how's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, he actually just woke up from surgery about a half an hour ago. But the reason I'm calling, is that ever since he woke up, he's been saying your name and urging us to call you."

I was stunned, unable to say anything at first. _Why would he ask for me? We're only friends, surely he has other more important people he'd choose to see first_, I thought.

"Okay, well I'll be up there as soon as I can, when are visiting hours?" I asked taking down the information…

I pulled into hospital parking lot and shut off my engine. I wasn't ready to get out of the car, not quite yet anyway. The whole drive there I had been trying to figure out why he was asking for me. I knew I wouldn't have been able to finish the rest of school that day, at least not without being incredibly distracted, so I had immediately headed for the hospital.

During the drive I had been trying to fight back the memory of once hearing that Wren had been in a big accident. I gulped as I remembered seeing his stitched up face, only days after the wreck. _This can't be happening again, _I thought.

Gathering my courage I got out and walked up to the front sliding doors. I walked up to desk, greeted by a middle aged woman in scrubs. "Hello, how can I help you today?" "I'm looking for my friend, Toby Cavanaugh, he just had an appendectomy" I explained. "Ah yes" she said "you'll want to go to the 3rd floor, take a right, and it'll be just past the nurses' station."

After exiting the 3rd floor elevator, I slowly made my way to his room. I stopped outside, seeing his mother inside. I casually stood there, glancing at the removable label on the plaque outside the door, wondering what to do.

Luckily she glanced up at me, smiling she said "Thanks for coming; he'll be so happy to see you!" I stepped closer to the bed where Toby was sleeping, his face looking wonderfully content, even in his hospital gown and all the tubes stuck in his arm. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake "Toby" she whispered, "someone's here to see you."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, a huge smile spread on his face. "Spencer!" he said excitedly, "I'm glad you're here". He then looked at his mom, who in turn looked at both of us laughing "Okay, I'll give you two a minute".

After she had left, Toby patted the bed, as if to say sit down. I sat down on the edge of the bed smiling, however my insides were turning. A few weeks ago we had had this huge discussion on how were just going to be friends, and everything like that. I had finally realized what I wanted out of this friendship. Just that, friendship.

He reached out and took one of my hands in his hand, the pulse meter on his finger resting on the back of my hand. "Spencer" he started off, "I know I told you I only wanted to be just friends, but I can't do that anymore. Seconds before the car hit ours, I could see it coming, I immediately thought of you. Of how much fun we have together, of how beautiful you are." His eyes were starting to tear up. "All the memories we have together flashed before me. Us dancing together, or eating at the milk bottle. I was terrified I wouldn't be able to see you again, or dance with you. I need you."

I sat there stunned, unable to say anything. I didn't want to think that I had almost lost him.

"Spencer, what are you thinking?" he asked, looking concerned.

I looked at our hands, then back up to him smiling. "I think I've waited for this day for a very long time" I said quietly.

He took his hand, and brought it up to my face, slowly pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I care about you so much" he whispered looking into my eyes. The room grew deathly still and it seemed like time had frozen I glanced from his eyes, down to his mouth, as he did the same to me. Slowly, we leaned in until our lips met. His lips were soft and warm and I could feel myself smiling inside. This was the boy whom I had wanted to kiss for so long, and it was finally happening.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I cringed fearing Toby's mom had suddenly come back. But no, it was a boy's voice. I recognized that voice. It was the voice I had once loved. I slowly looked around to find none other than Wren Kingston, standing at the door.

**PART 2**

"So sorry to interrupt you two" Wren said sarcastically. He walked over to the bedside. "Hey man, sorry to hear about your accident" he said warmly to Toby before looking at me with hateful eyes. "Hello" he said to me coldly. Toby looked from Wren to me quickly, looking nervous. "Hey thanks for coming. How did you hear?" "Word got around quickly, tons of people from Rosewood will be here shortly I'm sure" he glanced at me "Sierra said she'll be over as soon as school gets out," referring to the girl that had been after Toby forever. "That's nice of her" I mumbled. Wren shot me an annoyed look, "Do you mind if I talk to Toby for a moment?" "Okay, sure…" I said looking at Toby. He just smiled and squeezed m hand, as if to reassure me that everything was going to be fine.

As I walked out of the room, a million thoughts hit me at once. _Wren's here. Why is he here? What are they talking about? This cannot be good…._ After waiting for Wren to give me a second chance for 2 years, I had finally let go of him_. I don't need someone who hates me_, I reminded myself constantly.

Wren and I had a major falling out towards the end of our relationship. He suddenly turned on me, saying he didn't need me, and that he didn't want to be with me at all.

I sat on the wooden bench outside Toby's room, leaning into the wall. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst as listened to the conversation from within the room….

"Look, I'm really glad you're okay, but what is Spencer Hastings doing here?" he asked accusingly.

"I asked her here, I needed to talk to her. That accident made me realize a lot of things concerning our friendship." Toby retorted.

"Well find someone else to care about; there are plenty of girls who care about you I'm sure. You don't need her!?" Wren said harshly.

I could feel tears prick my eyes; I blinked, trying to stop them. _What did I ever see in Wren? Where did we ever go wrong? _I wondered

"Well," Toby started, sounding mad. "I've heard her side of the story, and it makes you look like a jerk."

"Whatever Spencer said…" Wren started before Toby cut him off "Don't, don't say her name."

"Look, I'm just trying to help you out here. You don't want to go down that road, you'll just be unhappy." Wren stated matter-of-factly.

"Some friend you are, you don't know what will make me happy." Toby said coldly. "And if you're here just to tell me that, you just did, so now leave."

Wren stepped out of the room shaking his head, and continued to walk right past me, not even bothering to look up. I stood up, fuming with anger. "Hey!" I said loudly. Wren stopped a moment, then turned around. "What do _you_ want? He spat. "What do I want? After two freaking years I want an apology!" I said angrily. "I don't owe you anything" he retorted. "You screwed me over! You were the first person to ever care about me. Then you dropped me. Like I was _nothing_. I'm a bitter, negative, cynical person because of _you_!"

We just stood there, staring each other down, as time ticked on.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked quietly. "I'm a guy, I changed my mind."

"Okay, I get that, but you didn't even care to be my friend. You just shut me out as if I didn't exist."

"Well I…" he started

"No! let me finish. And know, of all times, you show up here and decide to screw everything up for me. I've finally accepted that things will never work between us. And when I'm finally happy, you decide it's your job to come here and ruin everything. Well screw you, I don't want you in my life anymore, or ever again. No one has ever hurt me as much as you did." I crossed my arms across my chest. "Now leave, you don't care about anyone but yourself. You never have." I spun on my heel and walked back into the room, leaving Wren standing there; all my angry words hovering in the air.

**PART 3**

I was still fuming as I walked back to the chair by Toby's side. I sat down, putting my head into my hands, sighing. "Spencer" Toby started quietly. "Nothing he said changed my mind about you." I looked up at him, he was looking down at this folded hands. He looked up at me, "I'm proud of you for being able to move on. We both see he's not worth your time."

"How much did you hear?" I asked quietly. "Enough" he shrugged, "you were rather loud" he chuckled. "Well I had two years worth of anger built up." I scooted the chair over more and sat down again. He reached over and took my hand. "Sorry he came here" he said sighing. Now it was my turn to shrug. " Thank you for sticking up for me." He squeezed my hand smiling, "why wouldn't I?"

**PART 4**

I spent the next couple days in the hospital, constantly by Toby's side. As soon as school let out I would head immediately there. Thos afternoons were full of happiness and laughter. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy. Some days we would just sit and talk, other days I would bring games and we'd play. Whenever he was napping while I was there, I would sit curled up in a chair with a book, but always looking up anytime I heard even the slightest noise.

It was also a difficult couple of days for both of us. Toby was in pain from his injuries, it was very clear. But he kept up the positive and cheery attitude he'd always had. We both kept having nightmares about his accident, him more so than I. I just had a constant worry with daily reminders that I'd almost lost him. Sometimes I'd find him just sitting there, silent, staring into space. I'd ask him what was wrong, "nothing" was always his reply, a smile painted on his face. Even with this reassurance, I knew it got to him.

One day, I was headed down the hall to Toby's hospital room. The same time I always got there. Suddenly I stopped outside the room. There were voices coming from the inside, voices on the edge of anger. Wren was back…

**PART 5**

My guess was that Wren had been there for a while, since they were in mid conversation.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked him. "I don't know, I mean, I know she finally gave up on me, but I don't want her to. Maybe I want her back." Wren said. I swear my heart topped right there. I slid down onto the that bench outside the room. I could feel my breathing go shallow, my skin grow cold. I had waited two years to hear Wren say those words. And even when I had finally moved on and found a much better guy, a part of me thought about taking him back, right then and there.

I strained to hear listen to what else was being said.

"Do you know what you did to?" Toby asked coldly.

"I know, I know, I was wrong. But it wasn't until she yelled at me that I realized why I cared for her in the first place."

Well I don't know what to say, I mean, how do you _want_ me to respond?" Toby snapped, "I mean, Spencer and I finally figured out things between us…"

"Wait, you and Spencer…."

"Yes" Toby answered sharply.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and stepped into the room. They both looked up at me, as silence filled the room. For once Wren looked at me; I mean, really looked at me, like I mattered. Toby, on the other hand, sat in silence, staring at me with eyes filled with sorrow.

"Wren, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem" he said as we stepped into the hall.

**PART 6**

I stood there with my arms crossed, wondering what on earth he could possibly have to say to me. Compared to the last time we had stood in this hall, we had pretty much switched roles. Now I was the one wanting to walk away, with him having something to say.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything. I was horrible to you, and you don't deserve that. I'm sorry I hurt you, and caused you so much pain. Please forgive me, because I really want a second chance with you. I realized how great you are and I don't want to lose you."

My breathing stopped; tears filled my eyes.

"Wren" I started, trying not to cry."I've waited for two years to hear you say that. And I honestly don't know what to think. I mean, I can say that I want another chance, but under the circumstances, I just don't know. Give me some time to think, okay?"

"Okay" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you later" he said over his shoulder, as he walked away.

**PART 7**

I slowly walked back into the room, my head spinning. I took my usual place by Toby's bed.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Well what?" I asked looking at him.

"What did he want?"

"He wants me back…"

Silence.

"Well what are you gonna do? What did he say?" he demanded.

"I told him I'd think about it" I said quietly.

He crossed his arms and turned away from me. After a moment he turned back. "You told him you'd _think_ about it?" Toby said, his voice getting louder, "why would you go back to someone who hurt you that badly? I saw what he did to you!" he yelled. I'd never seen Toby angry before. Ever. It was terrible as I sat in the chair and curled my knees up to my chest.

"Toby, I've waited two years for this" I explained.

"Well what about us? We finally figured out how we feel. What about how I feel? I _can't_ watch you get hurt again!" I stood up and walked over to the window. "I thought I knew what I wanted Toby, I really did. But I just need time to think" I finished, turning back to him.

"Fine" he said angrily "do whatever you want. Good thing I leave here tomorrow, so you're not stuck with _me_ anymore."

"Toby don't say it like that. I love being with you. We started out as just friends remember? That's how you wanted it!"

"Well I changed my mind!" he yelled.

"Then you're no different than Wren" I said firmly.

He looked me straight in the eye. "Then maybe you should go" he said coldly. "Go figure out what you want."

**PART 8**

I spent the next few days alone, wrapped up in my thoughts. _Was it crazy to go back to someone who had broken my heart? Could Wren have changed for the better? And where did I want this thing with Toby go?_ I honestly didn't know what I wanted.

It took a couple of days before "I realized that I was holding on to something that didn't exist anymore. That the person I missed didn't exist anymore. People change. The things we like and dislike change. And we can wish they couldn't all day long but that never works."

I didn't want to relive the past with Wren again. A cheater's only going to cheat again.

I felt confident about my decision to reject Wren; I felt at peace with it, like this was the right thing to do. Besides, what was I supposed to tell our 'future kids'? "Oh, yeah, your father broke my heart for 2 years, and then finally realized his mistake." No, that's not how I wanted to remember this time.

I drove the next day over to Wren's house. I walked up his steps to the house I would never see the inside of. Where the family I would never meet would be. There were so many things between us that would never happen.

I rang with the doorbell with a shaky and hand, and waited. He came to the door, smiling.

"Hey, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've..I've been okay" I hesitated.

"So, have you, um, made up your mind about us?" he said looking at me expectantly.

"I have" I responded. "And I'm sorry, but I can't do this again."

"Why?" he asked sounding peeved.

"Too much pain." I said, closing my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I don't understand"

"How can you not understand?" I demanded. "After everything we've been through, I'm not ready to try this again. I don't look at you the same anymore. All I see is someone who hated me for two years; someone who couldn't find it in his heart to give me a second chance."

I looked him in the eyes

"I deserve someone who loves me with every single beat of his heart, someone who thinks about me constantly, someone who spends every minute of every day just wondering what I'm doing, where I am, who I'm with, and if I'm OK. I need someone who can help me reach my dreams and protect me from my fears. I need someone who will treat me with respect, love every part of me, especially me flaws. I should be with someone who can make me happy, really happy, I mean dancing on air happy. That person isn't you; It's never been. I'm sorry" I breathed.

"Then I guess this is goodbye?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess it is. Good-bye Wren." I turned and walked away. After getting in my car I could see he was still standing there, he gave me one last look, then turned to his house. I blinked back tears, unable to move, then taking a deep breath I started the car, heading to Toby's house. I flicked through my iPod, selecting the one song I knew would tell me exactly how I felt at the moment, _Seasons _by Chase Coy.

"_You met him in summer, _

_you thought that you loved him and you called him yours by the springtime._

_But something was changing and 'round came the fall,_

_And by winter he ended it all._

_By winter he ended it all.__  
_

_And oh you'll be fine when the seasons come 'round_

_And you'll love once again. But for now you'll be hurting and desperate, so be patient while time _

_heals the pain that you're in."_

_Pain heals over time_, I reassured myself. _Everything will be okay, someday._

I pulled up to Toby's house, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I pulled into the driveway and stopped my car. As I unbuckled my seatbelt I looked up, seeing Toby come out the front door. He just stood there, and stared at me. I got out of the car, holding onto the roof, one foot still in the car. In the midst of our staring, a smile slowly broke out on his face. He leaped off the steps running towards me, as I walked towards him ,smiling like crazy. When he reached me, he picked me up in his strong arms, pressing his lips to mine. Hovering there, in his arms, having my first kiss with a wonderful boy was the best thing I could ever imagine.

After a few moments he set my back down on the ground, our foreheads touching, eyes still closed. I looked up slightly, smiling into his blue rimmed eyes. "You didn't even know what I was going to say" I teased. "I figured I'd take my chances" he smiled back.

I took small step back, our arms still wrapped around each other. "Toby," I started, "I'm so sorry I doubted you. You never once hurt me intentionally, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Spencer, I'll always be here for you."

THE END

Hope it wasn't too awful :) Feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
